Azeki
Biography (Early Life) Azeki (Originally Paul of Leti) (Later High General Paul of Normandy) is a former human born in 1171 in Normandy England. He grew up in a family of peasant farmers, with his family in a small kingdom within Normandy. King Richard of England, seeked to destroy the kingdom, so one day when he was 8, in 1179, while he was working his fields, suddenly a catapulted rock, created a crater right in front of him. Multiple catapulted rocks, came flying all over like rainfall. He ran back to his house, but his house was on fire. He saw that from one side, emerging from the crop fields, very suddenly, members of his kingdoms army came charging in his general direction. He glanced over his shoulder behind him and saw the elite guard and thousands apon thousands of King Richards Knights charging towards his back. He quickly turned to his side and ran as fast as he could. After he had made it a mile away he stopped for a moment gasping for air, he saw in the distance, heading towards him on the lonely dirt road, a horse drawn cage infront of him, that had people in it. He recognized his mom and 9 sisters in that cage being hauled towards Normandy to be slaves. This enraged him, he grabbed a bow and arrow that had just 1 arrow left, from a nearby corpse lying in the brush. He knew somewhat how to use a bow, because his father was in the Leti army. He drew his bow and as they neared, he fired his bow, and the arrow went right through the mans skull. He fell off the horse and Paul sprinted over, his mom and sisters were wailing, but before they could turn to see him, a man came from behind Paul and hit him with the butt of his sword knocking Paul out cold. Once they saw his limp body lying in the dirt, they screamed and wailed even harder. The man, got up, loaded his dead friend in the cage with the mom and sisters. The limp unconscious body of Paul was thrown in with his mom and sisters too. His older sisters and mom cuddled his body and wailed. The mom finally drew some courage and asked "Is he dead?" The man replied, "The man with the beard, yes he is dead, but the boy is just unconscious". She asked "where will he go?", The man replied "he is going to a different sector of where you 10 are going". She wailed at that prospect, and the 10 hour journey back to Normandy continued. His mom was dropped off and herded into a brothel by 12 armed men. Suddenly, Paul woke up, he asked his eldest sister, "....where am I???", to this his sister replied, "being shipped off to be never seen or heard from again". Paul cried, but tried to remain strong for his sisters sake. They arrived at a castle, where lying in wait, 150 armed knights at a castle where waiting. They hearded the 9 remaining sisters, and Paul out of the cage and into chains. They where brought before King Richard who, said "I want the youngest girl to keep me company and depending on how obedient and how pleasureful she is, that will determine how many of you live or die". They sat in the throne room, bonded in chains, as the youngest daughter who was only 3 years older than he, was taken by Richard to the royal bed chambers. They came back, her clothes tattered and her face gashed up after 7 hours. King Richard ordered all but the boy are too be killed right here infront of him. The armed men, sliced all 9 heads off besides the boy with rusty axes. The cold stoney floor glistened in the pools of blood. This was the not the end for young Paul, but the beginning. Paul cried, and Richard ordered he be taken to "The Tower" Biography (The Tower Years) Paul was taken to the tower, and what he found was young boys and boys his age training aggressively, nonstop, to become soldiers. Going through rigorous training. Very brutal training, the dead bodies of other boys lyed limp and cold on the ground by his feet. He was brought to a commandant, who when Paul asked "why are there dead bodies on the ground", the commandant said, "those are the weak, the ones who could not survive the tests, you see out of the many thousands of boys here, only one will survive and you will likely die within the next many years you spend here. Usually beginners start with the beginners, but you will go right with the advanced boys, meaning you will likely die within the next 2-3 days". Paul asked then "whats the purpose of all this death", the commandant replied "to make the perfect General for his majesty the kings army". Paul replied to this "what if I don't want too", the commandant replied to this, "oh we got one with an attitude, then I guess you will have to die now". He then screamed, "SIMON, THOMAS, FRONT AND CENTER WE HAVE A REBEL HERE." And through the chamber door behind the commandant walked in too very muscular, and rough looking 17 year old boys, each carrying a sword." The commandant then said, "Just to be fair, we will give you this rusty dagger here", the commandant then drew a rusty dagger from his pocket and tossed it to Paul. The commandant then said, Simon, Thomas..... kill! They charged at Paul, little did the commandant know that pauls father had been secretly training him to be a soldier for his old kingdom. One of them used their sword and took a huge swing at Pauls head, Paul then kicked Simon in the shin and using the rusty knife, quickly hopped on Simons back and sliced his jugular. Thomas kicked Paul from behind, Paul fell to the ground, but he quickly got up, Thomas swung the sword at Pauls legs, Paul dodged, Thomas swung it at his head, Paul dodged again. Paul pulled the knife from Simons corpse, and stabbed Thomas in the stomach, this had no effect. Thomas kicked Paul in the head, suprisingly to the Thomas, Paul got up and said "Is that it". Thomas then in a fit of rage, started angrily swinging at Paul with his sword, this left a very open target for Thomas, he quickly picked up Simons sword that was lying on the ground and sliced Thomas's body in half. Paul dropped the sword, and was covered in blood. The commandant's jaw hung open and said obviously dumfounded by Paul of Leti's ability to kill the 2 best students in the entire tower, "You will make a great warrior, Paul of Leti". The commandant then came over and before Paul could swing, the commandant backhanded Paul and he fell to the ground, out cold. From that moment on, the years passed by and Paul, was by the age of 17, when they declared open killing, which is where only one can survive. Paul massacerd 22 people by himself at one point all at once. By the end of all the fighting, Paul was the only man left, he had arrows sticking out of his legs and chest, and many gashes all over his body. Paul was who everyone was going for, because he was by millions of miles, the best warrior of all of the men. Of the 7,000 people who fought for themselves in that battle, Paul killed 4,684 men and children. Paul was escorted from the tower by King Richard himself who said "Very nice job Paul, your brutalness will serve me well". Military Career In his 14 year military career as the head general of the army, Normandy entered the greatest time of peace in its history. This was mainly due to the almost senseless brutality by General Paul of Normandy. Any man women or child that defied the King was skinned alive, Paul liked to do it himself. Sometimes, he even cooked the bodies and ate them, with a goblet of wine. It was rumored for a long time to be blood, but it was wine. Many people challenged him to duels, because they found out why he earned the nickname, Paul the Butcher. The fights were never fair, they were all mismatches. Nobody in the world could take him on, most 1 on 1 fights with him lasted a total of 30 seconds, if he was bored maybe 5 seconds. He liked to keep it 30 seconds, because he liked to build up his opponent and then destroy his will and then butcher them. He was a master tactician, who unlike many generals fought in the battles on the front lines. His career in the military lasted about 14 years, until one night in his battle tent while he was sleeping, Lucifer came to him in a dream and made a pact with the brutal general Paul of Leti. He declared Paul the very 1st knight of hell. Paul demanded demonic power, and demonic power is what Lucifer decided to give him, but told Paul to wait 1 year and travel to the highest peak in the world. Lucifer gave him the option to either leave as soon as he wakes up, or his offer was off the table. Lucifer knew he didn't need to threaten Paul with death, because Paul was so corrupt and so evil that Lucifer knew Paul's evil would guide him to come. The Journey Paul left as soon as he woke up, he took nothing. He fled by foot at first, nobody knew he had left. Within a day on foot, he was about 29 miles away from the castle. He fled by carriage after he was able to hijack one along a dirt road, he fled to a port, and stowed away in a crate in a cargo ship. It was about 2 months at sea, the majority of the food he ate where rats he could sneak below deck, he snuck upstairs when the crew was asleep and stole food and drink occassionally. He had visions of hell torturing him, yet he was so malnourished and dehydrated he couldn't use his voice. He was unloaded out of the ship packed tight in Italy. The cargo crate with him in it, was then put on another ship which landed in China after 2 months more at sea. He was unloaded. Whatever strength he had left, almost near death, he slit a traveling traders throat, and ate almost everything edible in his caravan and drank all the water and wine he had. He went around, rebuilding his strength, and spent 6 months gathering enough strength and training to climb the mountain. With a heavy coat made of large animals he killed himself, he ascended Mt. Everest. It was a huge struggle for him, staying safe up on the mountain. This was Lucifers way of testing his will. The air got thin, he slaughtered animals for food and ate snow to keep water in him. But then... Becoming Azeki After 3 days of climbing and struggle, he reached the summit at 21,000 ft. Sure enough, there was a man waiting for him at the very summit of the mountain in a dark robe with a hood. Paul then said ".... Lucifer", the man replied "I see you made it Paul, very impressive". Paul then said, "You are Lucifer aren't you?". The man said nothing. the man then said "Are you ready Paul". the man just reached out and touched him, and he disappeared. Paul said "Oh, I did this all for nothing huh?" He then screamed "LUCIFER, YOU MADE ME CLIMB THIS MOUNTAIN FOR NOTHING". Paul had nothing left, so he decided he wanted to commit suicide and walked over to the ledge, and right before he was going to jump a voice said "Paul, turn around". A much less intimidating man, in fancy garb with a beard then said "That was an emmissary of mine, just incase it was a fake you showing up, because I know that everyone has the desire for unlimited power and has will within them. The emmissary confirmed to me, you are really you by sending me a copy of your thoughts. Now I am going to explain to you the power I am going to give you, the war in heaven in the christian bible is true. That is happening, heaven and hell are at war and we need a warrior who has the stomach to kill one of these angels. Because the demons and angels are brothers and sisters, nobody has died in this war except humans on earth and many counterparts to your kind all around the many dimensions. No immortal beings have been killed, you see the only thing that can kill immortal beings is other immortal beings with certain weapons. Satan laid a sword down on the ground and put it infront of Paul and said, "Pick up this sword, and you will have the powers of Azeki whos powers are on par with those of the other demons and you will be immortal, this sword will live inside you for it is not actually a sword, but a powersource of sorts that takes the form of your favorite weapon, which is a sword." Paul picked up the sword and suddenly the ground beneath them began to rumble, Knowledge started racing to Pauls head at nearly lightning speed. His entire cerebral capacity unlocked in 1 motion and he became a being of pure light. Lucifer then made what looked like a large corpse appear infront of Paul, Lucifer said, "step into it", Paul then replied "How???" Lucifer then said "Just put your foot on it". Paul did that and suddenly everything went black, and then he woke up in a dark, skeletal like body, his new body was about at its normal state 12 ft tall. He felt Evil sorrounding him. As Azeki (Formerly Paul of Leti) rose up, Lucifer started laughing, storm clouds started to form all around, and Azeki started leviating off the ground and rose up a few feet off the ground and rose his arm up and a strange dark beam was conjured from his hand and it shot up into the clouds for about 5 seconds, and suddenly the most violent lightening storm in the history of man, villages all around china where destroyed by powerful bolts of lightning. Tsunamis struck all over the world. Lucifer got into the fray and told Azeki to stop, because destroying the world would be "much too easy". Knight of Hell As a Knight of hell, Azeki led the demons in the first physical encounter with the angels and drove the Angels far into Heaven. As many as 9,000 angels were destroyed, and about 800 demons were destroyed. Generals of the Angels, such as Michael noted the not angelic or demonic aspects of this new leader and the predator like nature of this..... man. They figured out eventually Lucifer had given a MAN power. They knew Lucifer had made a fatal mistake, as man by nature were not loyal forever. Arch angel Raphael was struck down by Azeki, this killing and massacering continued until sometime in 1583, when finally the most powerful angel, more powerful than any of the other 6 archangels. This was the leader of TOAA's armies, and 2nd in command only answering to TOAA... Arch Angel Gabriel AKA The Living Tribunal. Arch Angel Gabriel was far more powerful than any of his brothers with crazy amounts of power. The Living Tribunal in disguise, came in the form of a man, while Azeki had taken human form to rest for the next 300 years on the physical plane, where any angel or demon could not touch him... besides the Living Tribunal. The Living Tribunals plan was too simply kill him, as all of his faces had agreed that Azeki must die. In 1802, while Azeki lived in the form of an old man in his own universe he created in the physical plane that had a planet that was a replica of earth in the year 1201, Azeki in his old form of Paul of Leti sat in his house most of the day in meditation and enjoying the beauty of the physical plane. During this time, a man disguised as a messanger. Once the letter was delivered, Azeki could smell Living Tribunals power, as it was just too much for even someone like him to mask. Azeki then said, "You were foolish to come here Gabriel..... no matter how nigh omnipitent you are, and how omnipresent you are, you are in my realm now, do you actually think TOAA will interfere? " Gabriel then said "I guess we will just have to fight it out then". The old man disintegrated and became Azeki, and said "If you want a fight Gabriel, it is a fight you will recieve another day, because I am on vacation". Soon, Gabriel said, "NO" and used his power to completley lock up the entire realm. Azeki said "I knew it would come to this". Azeki then shot a giant demonic blast at Gabriel, and it just went through Gabriel. Gabriel said "You will die now, give up your Powers... Paul of Leti and make this quick or I will consume your soul". Azeki then said "Do it then". Gabriel said "How dare you challenge me", the mouth of his first head opened and Azeki did his best to cling onto his soul, but then suddenly Gabriel stopped. Gabriel sort of started stumbling back and disappeared into a portal. Then Azeki sort of rested and looked up at the sky and... Seeing the Light A voice in the sky said, "Can you hear me Paul of Leti". Azeki then said "Who are you", the voice replied, "I am what is and always will be. I am the hear all end all of everything ever and will ever be. I am the one who created everything that is now, was and will ever be. I am the creator of Heaven Hell and every Dimension and Universe..", Azeki then screamed "OK I GET IT.....GOD". The voice replied calmly, "Yes... I am God and I am here to give you my mercy". Azeki then said "Mercy, HA, I am agent of the Devil.. and", the voice interjected "And you are one of my creations, one of a kind." Azeki said "I am one of a kind, the butcher of many of your angels"". The voice replied "Lucifer cannot hear you here, you are safe to say what you need too". Azeki replied, "Prove it." And suddenly Azeki was teleported to a place that looked like where he grew up. And a man was working in the fields who looked like a man he knew growing up who worked in the fields with him. And suddenly... he saw himself a MUCH younger version of himself running in the fields playing with his sisters and his mother and father outside their shack smiling. A tear came to the powerful Azeki's eye, and a voice behind him said "They can't see you, Paul". A man was standing there in a white robe, he said "Paul, come walk with me". Azeki wanted to know what was going on and started walking with the man. The man said "Where do you think we are, Paul". Azeki replied. ".....I grew up here.... how did we get here". The man replied, "You see.... we are not where you grew up, we are in the back of your mind Paul.., this is a memory from your life, before they corrupted you". "Allow me to show you where King Richard and King John are now" and suddenly they teleported into Hell. Demons tried to sorround them, but the man waved his hand and they all disappeared into the thick smog. And they where brought over to two cubes, right next to each other. God said "We will enter both these cubes, and I will show you where the men you served faithfully ended up". They entered and King Richard was being decapitated, over and over again with a rusty blade that slowly sawed off the head. They then entered King Johns personal hell, he was drownding over and over and over again in his own blood. Azeki reached out his hand and God said "No, you cannot help them no matter how much you want too, this is what happens to those who do not live with a pure heart when they die. You see Paul, I did not come for you because I had pity on you, but because your 9 sisters, mother and father have prayed and begged and pleaded with me to help you. Azeki said "Take me too them". They suddenly evaporated into Heaven, in a field. His still young looking sisters came over too him and hugged him, his mother and father stood right by a shack and smiled. Azeki then said "its been so long...". One of his sisters said to him "Paul, we miss you.... please come home." A tear made of ember flew from Azeki's eye and he told them "I will be home soon", then he walked over to his mother and father. He asked them the question, "Can I be saved??" The mom spoke and said "Its never too late". Azeki replied "I tried to save you and my sisters". The father then said "There was nothing you could have done, we are at peace now". Azeki asked them "Will you accept me, even after my years of brutality?" They replied "You are our son and we love you, but it is your choice now if you will accept the mercy of God, or not. Our job pleading to God is done, for we have received our wish of seeing our son again, it is your choice if you will accept our love." Azeki asked, "What must I do", they replied, "You must let Lucifers power he gave you, out and accept God". Azeki said "How?". His mom told him "You must go back to where you started, Normandy and travel to Mt. Everest like you did the first time, there instead of Lucifer, this time you will meet the messanger of god who will endow you with the power to banish Lucifer to hell forever". Azeki said "WAIT WAIT WAIT, I have to banish Lucifer, and omnipitent being, but we will end up killing millions" His dad replied "You must lure Lucifer to the Spiritual Plane, where you will do battle, drawing him to you once you have the power will be quite easy, as he can smell it". The Final Battle He went back to Normandy, but this time it was 2015. He showed up in his 1100's clothes. He then right infront of just 4 people teleported, just disappeared in a cloud of mist, because before he went to Everest, he wanted to see what remained of the world he left. He knew his secret chamber below the castle was still there, one of the many hidden places in his castle. He couldn't teleport in or out of it, because a wizard had cursed the door. He entered using the code he only knew. He entered, not suprisingly everything was dusty. He had a painting on his wall of his family, he looked at and said "I will be with you soon". He found his old armor and put it on, he found his sword and attatched it to his sheath. He gathered a variety of other weapons, he knew they would be no good against the devil, he just wanted to die for good dressed well. Once he was all dressed, he disapperated onto Mt. Everest where a hooded man stood there waiting. The man said "I knew you would betray me Azeki, now I will destroy youl!" Azeki said, "Lucifer..." Lucifer said "Do you think his little emmisary could keep me from you, you will go to hell and suffer". Lucifer then reached through Azeki's human form revealing what he truly is, and ripped out the sword shaped power piece that gave Azeki his power and more importantly, his immortality. He reverted back to what he was the day he got the power, just a man with a mortal wound through his stomach. Lucifer, then front kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying off the side of the mountain. He fell 21,000 ft to the bottom and landed in a snow bank, and landed in the ground so hard he created a crater. He was left to bleed out and die... but suddenly a light appeared to now Paul of Leti. The light said, "You needed the demonic power out of you to use the power nessecary to banish the devil from Earth. The light touched him and he felt completly rejuvinated. There was no effect on Pauls appearance this time, except a glowing white light sorrounding him. Lucifer could smell the power pratically oozing from Paul and met Paul in mid air as he ascended to the top of Mt. Everest. Lucifer and he transfered to the spiritual plane and began fighting. Lucifer was no match for Paul of Leti now, Paul banished Lucifer to hell. God appeared to him now and said, "Come Paul, its time". Paul dropped all his weapons and armor and traded it for a white robe and ascended into Heaven. He was met with a huge reception from his family. It was over, Paul had redeemed himself.